Las locuras de Brenda
by brenymarisa91
Summary: Están basados en los personajes de la novela "Sos mi hombre" que pasan por canal 13 en Argentina. Como no hay categorias elegi esta, bueh espero que se entretengan con la historia.


Voy a empezar por describir muy por arriba los personajes de esta historia, los principales, mas adelante saldrán otros. Están basados en los personajes de la novela "Sos mi hombre" que pasan por canal 13 en Argentina.

Brenda, es una chica que desde pequeña nunca le falto nada, por el poder adquisitivo que tiene su familia, hija mimada, conseguía todo lo que se proponía aunque sea de una manera poco convencional y eso era un problemita porque no estaba bien de su cabecita, pero no era una chica mala. En esta historia se enamora de su personal trainer (Marisa).

Marisa como dije antes será la personal trainer de Brenda, es humilde a diferencia de Bren que se gana su vida como Profesora de Educación Física, una chica luchadora en su vida. Y que se enamora perdidamente de ella.

Elsa, mucama de la mansión de los Garay, familia de Brenda, compañera de locuras de ella y que terminan siendo grandes amigas.

Camila, hermana de Brenda.

Maribel será la tercera en discordia.

Luego aparecerán personajes como Damasio, Guachin, Ringo, Rafael , entre otros...

**CAP 1:LA PROFE**

**Elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** - era Brenda la que gritaba

Elsa con toda su paz interior se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación de Brenda. **¿que necesitas Brenda ahora****? es la cuarta vez que me llamas en media hora.. **

**Te dije que querías medialunas saladas no dulces, yo no soy como vos que te comes media panadería, y después te descorchas un vino para digerirlos - **Bren. Si bien parece que lo dice de mala manera, de desubicada, no es tan así, lo dice sin pensar, las palabras le salen solas de la boca, en un minuto te puede decir más de 10 cosas juntas y a veces ni coherencia tienen.

**haaay Brenda por favor, tengo que seguir con las cosas de la casa, no tengo tiempo de tu locuras - **decía Elsa.

**Veni para acá!, no me dejes hablando sola, desubicada!, seguro te tiras en el sillón a mirar esas novelas mexicanas o brasileras y llorar al saber que solo tenes como hombre a ese borracho tomador serial de Damasio!** - Gritaba a todo volumen

Elsa a todo esto la dejo hablando sola, gritando en este caso. No nos equivoquemos a pesar de que Bren les decía esta cosas Elsa la adoraba, la conocía desde bebé y entendía toda su vida, lo que le había pasado como la pérdida de sus padres, o su permanente visita de su psicóloga.

Brenda que todavía estaba sentada en su cama con la bandeja del desayuno, se dispuso a levantarse y cambiar con ropa deportiva ya que salía a correr todas las mañanas.

Esa mañana iba a ser un poco diferente al resto. Porque iba a conocer a alguien bastante especial, bueno lo será mas adelante, pero en fin conocerá a alguien.

**I see you looking at me, like I'm some kind of freak ... na na na na -**tarareaba Bren, al sonido que provenía de sus auriculares mientras corría por la placita que quedaba cerca de la mansión. Hasta que de repente sintió un golpe en su parte izquierda del cuerpo , más precisamente en el hombro. Y era que alguien había chocado de bruces con ella.

**Perdón, perdón , no te vi, venia tan concentrada que no llegue a verte** - Decía Marisa preocupada, ya que Brenda había terminado en el piso, ella también venia corriendo pero de sentido contrario.

**- Perdón? casi me dejas el brazo en la otra esquina del golpazo que me diste, querida**

**- bueeeno, disculpame no lo hice queriendo...**

**Yo a vos te conozco ! -**salto Bren de la nada, olvidándose de que había sido chocada - **das clases de Gym en el Delta ¿no?, te vi una vez que fui a acompañar a mi hermana allá, esta de novia con este tal Ringo, se ve que le gusta lo bruto a ella, un boxeador se fue a buscar, nunca un futbolista..**

**Ehhh... si si, -**decía Marisa desconcertada, no entendía mucho de lo que le decía esta chica de tan rápido que hablaba

- ¿**y no das clases particular? digo de gym**

**- S - **no llego a contestar ni con un SI, que Brenda ya la estaba tapando de palabras.

**- Porque yo solamente corro todas las mañanas, y quisiera fortalecer los músculos, principalmente esta parte de acá**,- se flexionaba tocándose lo que era su cola y parte de su pierna con las dos manos.

**ehh sisi, podemos arreglar un horario que nos convenga a las dos, y lo hacemos**- decía Marisa que no había perdido detalle del cuerpazo que tenia Brenda

**Mañana a las 10 de la mañana te parece bien? nos encontramos en la placita que se está en frente del Delta.**

**Perfecto** - B


End file.
